Sandbox Moments
by SleepingKittens
Summary: Santana and Brittany are 7 years old and best friends that spend all there time together.


**Disclamer: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

><p>I woke up early, put on my favourite blue denim dress and my purple boots before I ran into the kitchen, finding my mum making my breakfast.<p>

"Good morning Mummy!" I said, climbing up to sit in the high chair to the kitchen counter.

"Good morning sweetheart." She said, pulling me into a big hug and then going back over to the oven. "I made you pancakes. Your favourite."

"Aw, yummy." I drooled as she put my plate in front of me. I dug in immediately.

"What do you say?" my mum asked me, trying to make me remember to use my manners.

"Thank you."

She gave me a smile. "You're welcome Sweetie."

Once I finished my breakfast I let my mum put my hair up in ponytails with pink bows in it.

"Thank you Mummy." I said, running to the front door, only to be stopped.

"Stop." I turned around. "You forgot your jacket."

I walked back putting on my jacket before running out the door.

"Bye." I yelled.

"Watch the road!" I heard her yell out before I closed the door.

Our street was never busy but I still looked both ways before crossing, just in case. I looked twice and crossed the road running towards my best friend's house. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Lopez opened the door.

"Why hello Brittany, come on in." She said, standing aside to let me in.

"Good morning Mrs. Lopez." I walked inside giving her a smile. "Is Sannie awake?"

"Santana is still in bed, you may go wake her up if you would like."

I clapped in joy. "Thank you Mrs. Lopez."

I walked down the hallway and quietly opened her bedroom door. I tip toed my way to her bed and climbed up from the end of the bed, crawling up near her. She was sleeping on her side snugged up in her blanket. I tapped her shoulder softly.

"Sannie?" I whispered. "Wake up."

She still remained asleep so I shook her lightly.

"San." She moaned and turned around to lay on her other side.

Santana was never happy when I woke her up, she liked to sleep in. I was always awake before her when we had sleepovers but I always fell asleep before her as well.

"Santana." I wriggled her left to right to wake her up.

"Britt..." She mumbled.

"It's time to get up!" I said as I stood on her Purple Tinker bell quilt cover.

"No..."

"Yes!" I crossed my arms. "Don't make me tickle you."

She turned over so she was lying on her back and pulled her blanket over her head and at that point I had no choice. I had to tickle her. I pulled back her blanket and sat on her legs so she couldn't move and tickled her. In an instant she was laughing so hard she was almost crying.

"Stop it Britt! I'm up! I'm up!" She laughed.

I got up off her legs and got down from the bed. I pulled her arm and she got down off the bed.

"Hurry up, Sannie. I want to play in the sand pit."

She got dressed in a pair of shorts and her favourite Tinker bell t-shirt with sneakers and then we ran down the hallway, pass the kitchen and to the back door.

"Hold on there girls." Mrs. Lopez called.

We turned around.

"Yes, Mami?"

"You haven't eaten breakfast yet or done your hair, come here."

Santana walked over to her mother to have breakfast and have her long hair brushed while I went into the longue room and sat down next to Mr. Lopez.

"Hello my sweet Brittany." He greeted me with a hug. "You look beautiful as always."

"Hello." I said returning his hug. "Thank you, so do you."

He chuckled and I couldn't understand why.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing. What are you and Santana up to today?" He said, changing the subject.

"Were going to play in the sand pit." I told him, excited. "We are going to make the biggest sand castle in the world." I stretched out my arms to show him.

He looked impressed. "Oh, you must show me when you're both finished with this sand castle."

"We will."

Just then Santana ran into the room.

"Papi!" she ran up to him to give him a hug.

"Santana." He hugged her, giving her a kiss on her fore head.

"Did Britt tell you were going to make the biggest sand castle ever?" She spoke just as excited as I was.

"She did." He told her. "You better hurry along then. It sounds like you have a busy day ahead of you."

Santana got off her father's lap and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Britt!"

We ran straight out the back door to the sand pit and got started. We pushed the sand into the middle of us and patted it down.

"We need more sand." Santana said as I picked up the pink bucket.

"I'll get it."

I walked over to where there was more sand and grabbed hand fulls of sand to fill it up. Then I ran back over to where Santana was and tipped it on top our soon to be castle.

"More Britt."

Later that day we had finished making our sandcastle and we ran inside to show Santana's parents.

"Mami!"

"Papi!" Santana yelled.

"We finished!" We yelled together, excited as we ran into the study where Mr. and Mrs. Lopez where reading. We grabbed their hands and dragged them out of the house into the backyard. We had made them cover their eyes before we went outside so it would be a surprise.

"No peeking." I said as we giggled.

We walked them over to the edge of the sandbox and let go of there hands.

"Alright, you can open your eyes" I looked at Santana and we spoke together. "Ta-Da!" We yelled, lifting our arms in the air.

They both gasped.

"Wow." Said Mrs. Lopez.

"Oh Girls, you made this?"

She nodded.

We had made a castle that was almost bigger than I was. Santana had made a background pool for the castle while I decorated it with shells, flowers and a flag for the top of the castle that said "Sannie's and Britt's Castle". I also drew on doors and windows.

"Well girls since you spent all that time making this fantastic castle, I think you both deserve ice cream." She said with a smile.

Our mouths opened wide and then we jumped in joy.

"Oh, Hurry Britt." Santana said as she took my hand and we ran back inside as fast as we could.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>


End file.
